Monochrome Kiss
Monochrome Kiss (モノクロのキス, Monokuro no Kisu) is featured on SID's first major album release, Hikari. It was released as a normal CD and with two limited editions - Type A and Type B - that featured different bonus video footage. "Monochrome Kiss" is used as the first opening theme song for the Kuroshitsuji anime. The same song was used for two different variations of the opening. The first version runs from episodes 1 to 16, while the second runs from episodes 17 to 24. Lyrics TV Size Version 1 Romaji= Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni Toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo Yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de Irodotte yo saigo no yoru Tsuki ga terashiteru |-| Kanji= 出会いに色はなくて　モノクロ　吹き抜ける 痛みごと　君　委ねましょう 涼しい指　手招くままに 溶けた後のやっかいな　氷みたいな私を 優しくすくって　上唇で遊ぶ それでもひとつの愛の形を探す その願いは　夜は　虚しく　朝を連れて 優しくて　熱くて　卑怯なキスで 彩ってよ　最後の夜　月が照らしてる |-| English= There is no color to our meeting; it blows through in monochrome I go where your cool fingers beckon me I am like troublesome ice after the melt You gently scoop me up to your mouth and play with my upper lip Still, I search for a form of love The dry eyes that shape the present rather than a distant time Want to end like this, cloaked But the night ignores that wish and brings morning With your gentle, passionate, and dastardly kiss Paint this final night The moon illuminates us TV Size Version 2 Romaji= Are kara ikuraka yoru suki ni mo narimashita Izon no umi iki mo wasurete Muchuu no sono temae de Namanurusa dake wo nokoshite Hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na kisu kirau Hitori ni shinaide, mou sasshite ayamete Dono kotoba mo kimi no heya dewa surinukete iku no Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de Irodotte yo saigo no yoru Tsuki ga terashiteru |-| Kanji= あれから幾らか　夜　好きにもなりました 依存の海　息も忘れて 夢中のその手前で　生温さだけを残して 引き際の美学　得意げなキス　嫌う 一人にしないで　もう察して　彩めて どの言葉も　君の部屋では　すり抜けていくの できればこのまま　包まれて終わりたい その願いは　夜は　虚しく　朝を連れてくる 優しくて　熱くて　卑怯なキスで 彩ってよ　最後の夜　月が照らしてる |-| English= Since then, I've actually come to like the night somewhat In a sea of dependence, I forget even to breathe When I'm right on the verge of losing my head over you You just leave me lukewarm The aesthetic of leave-taking despises a self-satisfied kiss Don't leave me alone, show me compassion, paint me with death In your room, all words slip away I want to end like this, cloaked But the night ignores that wish and brings morning With your gentle, passionate, and dastardly kiss Paint this final night The moon illuminates us Full Lyrics Romaji= deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru itami goto kimi yudanemashou kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru yousha nai aki ga kite suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo yasashiku sukutte uwaku chibiru de asobu sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru are kara ikura ka yoru suki ni mo narimashita ison no umi iki mo wasurete muchuu no sono temae de nama nurusa dake wo nokoshite hiki kiwa no bigaku tokuige na kisu kirau hitori ni shinai de mou saashite ayamete dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete? egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjyou ni todoku koro ni wa kimi wa mou inai watashi wa mou iranai sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru |-| Kanji= 出会いに色はなくて　 モノクロ　吹き抜ける 痛みごと　君　委ねましょう 傷跡　強くなぞる　 容赦ない秋がきて 涼しい指　手招くままに 溶けた後のやっかいな　氷みたいな私を 優しくすくって　上唇で遊ぶ それでもひとつの愛の形を探す 遠くよりも今を結んだ　枯れた瞳は できればこのまま　包まれて終わりたい 二人で秘めた　淡い肌　月も隠れてる あれから幾らか　夜　好きにもなりました 依存の海　息も忘れて 夢中のその手前で　生温さだけを残して 引き際の美学　得意げなキス　嫌う 一人にしないで　もう察して　彩めて どの言葉も　君の部屋では　すり抜けていくの 乱れて　眠って　それ以上を教えて? 笑顔の問いに　迷う吐息　月だけが見てる 次の長い針が　天井に届く頃には 君はもういない　私はもういらない それでも確かに愛の形を探した 遠くよりも今を結んだ　濡れた瞳は できればこのまま　包まれて終わりたい その願いは　夜は　虚しく　朝を連れてくる 優しくて　熱くて　卑怯なキスで 彩ってよ　最後の夜　月が照らしてる Gallery of Version 1 MK v1 01.png MK v1 02.png MK v1 03.png MK v1 04.png MK v1 05.png MK v1 06.png MK v1 07.png MK v1 08.png MK v1 09.png MK v1 10.png MK v1 11.png MK v1 12.png MK v1 13.png MK v3 1.png MK v3 2.png MK v3 3.png MK v3 4.png MK v3 5.png MK v3 6.png MK v3 7.png MK v3 8.png MK v3 9.png MK v1 14.png MK v3 10.png MK v3 11.png MK v1 15.png MK v3 12.png MK v1 16.png MK v3 13.png MK v3 14.png MK v3 15.png MK v1 17.png opening 1.png MK v1 18.png Gallery of Version 2 MK v2 01.png MK v2 02.png MK v2 03.png MK v2 04.png MK v2 05.png MK v2 06.png MK v2 07.png MK v2 08.png MK v2 09.png MK v2 10.png MK v2 11.png MK v2 12.png MK v2 13.png MK v2 14.png MK v2 15.png MK v2 16.png MK v2 17.png MK v2 18.png MK v2 19.png MK v2 20.png MK v2 21.png MK v2 22.png Characters The characters in the first opening of Kuroshitsuji with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive The characters in the second opening of Kuroshitsuji with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Ciel Phantomhive *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Baldroy *Tanaka *Sebastian Michaelis *Grell Sutcliff *Undertaker *Angela Blanc *Ash Landers Navigation Category:Opening